Akras Starlet
The Akras Starlet, also known by her celebrity actor Felice Hannah, is an solo idol working in Akrasville, and she plays a major role in the Splatoon: Black Faith trilogy written by Astral Jackson himself. As an one-man idol, she is best known for her own symbolic music; with story-rich 3rd-person lyrics and elements of realism thrown into them, especially during her concerts (both in-game and live), making her more different than the other 3 idols; the cheery Dolphin Dancers, the 90's-style Octo Girls and the fashionable Squid Sisters. Her best known songs are "New Believers", "The Ice Castle", and "Broken-hearted", each in the three episodes of Splatoon: Black Faith trilogy. Description As an idol from Akrasville, the Akras Starlet is an Eeling; with the following traits/facts of her; *Her main color is magenta, with long hair that stands out to the midriff. Same for her eyes. *She's an idol with an emphasis on vogue clothes and fashioning, as she once was a model for the Inkai magazine lineup. *She's considered a "siren" because she is best known for entertainment in public places, such as the park and the pagoda gardens she once used to go to when she was a child. *She has a magenta angel heart tattoo on her chest. *Her favorite animal is a deer. *She has a crush on Agent 5. (the main character of the Black Faith trilogy) *Her main weapon of choice is the Idol Brush, as it represents music to her own soul and childhood. *Her main uniform consists of one of the old concept uniforms of the Squid Sisters; which was the "flashy sneakers" concept, except it has her angel heart stamp on it. Splatoon appearances Games Triple Threat In Splatoon: Triple Threat, she plays the role as the newswoman of Akrasville, broadcasting the maps and update information for Akrasville. In the single-player campaign, the Akras Starlet had the abstinence to not bow down to the Black Faith's actions, during the massive invasion of Black Faith taking over the four nations. In the ending, she plays her new song for the Resistance as thanks for saving their four nations. In the second part, known as the Reckoning, it is revealed that Ascentia, the main antagonist of Splatoon: Triple Threat, is revealed to be the Starlet's husband, and that he seperated from him to begin the faction to try and compete against others, but it got out of hand. Agent 5, and the Akras Starlet in the end leave for the Eris Havens, as means of recording their heroic efforts after saving the four nations from the Black Faith, but little did one know, the Black Faith's power would slowly regenerate... Turf Zero In Splatoon: Turf Zero, she plays the role as one of the major characters in the DLC campaign. Unlike Triple Threat, there are times where the Resistance is controlled and Agent 5/Felice is controlled. It should be noted that Turf Zero's box art is Felice carrying the body of Agent 5, under the hood of the Eris Havens's shadow. In the single player campaign, she and Agent 5 make way for the Eris Havens, a kingdom that is associated with famous heroes and legacy, consisting of an all-full holy city. However, at the Eris Havens, the knights there take role of the Agent 5, as the Warrior of Destiny. Felice then reveals that Agent 5 has to part his role from the Agents of Resistance, to become a bigger one; the Knights of Destiny. What she and Agent 5 DON'T know yet is that the new Black Faith is on the rise and is throwing heavy losses over the Resistance, thanks to a new leader that made way for "the Black Faith's strike back" Agent 5 and Felice head over to a new house which resembles a luxury. Agent 5 and Felice share a queen-size bed, with spectacular meals and drinks. However, once taking books from the bookshelves, she once realized the truth; the Eris Havens created the Black Faith themselves because the reality of focusing on the human soul itself. Felice, takes the archive itself, but then is caught by Eris Haven's guards for exposing their secrets. Felice and Agent 5 cuffed encounters the wiseman Azrael, who then silences Agent 5's speech about the Black Faith. Felice, then gets furious. "Did YOU create the Black Faith?" Felice said angrily to Azrael. Azrael replies back that the Black Faith's power grow so dire and desperate; that they had no control of it; they had to release it to the outside as means of freeing a predator that they cannot control. The Black Faith once was a group of followers originating from the Eris Havens, but their power grew too strong for the holy Order itself. The judge of the Eris Havens, gives in on himself. He claims that the Agent 5 is seeking help on taking down the Black Faith. Felice claims that thanks to a dream she had; the Resistance is taking severe losses by the new Black Faith. Felice stays while Agent 5 goes after the Resistance. Felice is given an airship thanks to her informative speech; the Eris Falcon. At the station of Sirius, where an agent is needed to be encountered; Rhoa Sidney. Rhoa Sidney betrays Felice, working half-time with the Black Faith but then for the Resistance. Felice, tells Agent 5 that was later-on following her that it was a trap to go there. Felice goes on with Rhoa who then later gives up with the evidence key of the Black Faith, the plans themselves. After leaving the station of Sirius, she then later finds out that Agent 5 was taken by the armies of the Black Faith, the leader known as Faust, who later regenerated the Black Faith as means of staying the soul within. Rhoa and Felice return to the Eris Havens, who state the truth to begin; the people of the four nations are under attack by the Black Faith, and the Resistance is making their last stand. After showing the damage the Black Faith had done to the world, Azrael, finally changes his mind; he then declares an army of Eris Haven knights to go attack the armies of the Black Faith on the Edmunds Island, where the Resistance is making their last stand on. Ramiel, the leader knight carries Felice and the armies of the large knights; using the power of the God's weapon, later strike down the armies of the larger Black Faith units; such as the tanks and robots. After defeating the armies and saving the Resistance, it is revealed that Azrael backstabbed Felice as means of provoking their love; as Azrael himself took Agent 5 hostage in his secret estate thanks to a piece of paper that Azrael dropped from his pockets, revealing that after Agent 5 lost the battle against the Black Faith's leader and ended up barging out of Sirius Station, Azrael secretly grabbed his body and chained him to a wall in his estate, meaning the Black Faith DIDN'T take Agent 5 alive; it was all a lie to backstab the good and forwardup the evil. Felice plans a stealthy approach, she'll barge in Azrael's estate to rescue Agent 5 from his clutches. After barging in the windows, she finds Agent 5 chained to a wall in an un-quarantined chamber. Taking his badly injured body which consisted of his arms staked to the wall, Felice makes the escape via the front door. However, this then triggers Azrael's awakening, as Azrael wakes up by the sound of a thump. Azrael realizes that Agent 5's body is gone, and that Felice probably broke in to try and rescue him. Azrael, gets revenge by chasing after Felice, as means of trying to execute as the'' "bloody bite".'' Felice, being on the run, can't run faster because of the weight of Agent 5's body. Felice is then seen by an Eris Havens patrol guard. Felice grabs the piece of paper that once says that Azrael is a traitor. The guard then reads the paper, but in a glimpse Azrael snatches it and tears it to pieces, in a way that can't be recovered. The guard then gets mad at Azrael for destroying the evidence. Azrael, trying to snap it out ADMITS that Felice is making things up, but Felice once saved a photo of the paper before Azrael tore it up to pieces as means of saving the evidence. Azrael gives up for every squid for himself. Azrael is taken away to be executed after a sentence by the judge, and Felice and Agent 5 are lately given one important wish; and that wish is to make a plan to take down the Black Faith and save the world of Splatoon! Agent 5 is taken to the hospital to be recovered from the injuries caused by Azrael while he was torturing him. Felice is given an important letter by the judge that is to send to the four nations and to the Resistance; saying that the Eris Havens is willing to help out in the alliance against the Black Faith;'' the battle for the world yet to come.'' At a naval fleet aboard the Resistance that successfully made escape from the Black Faith thanks to the Eris Havens. A patched up Agent 5, alongside Felice oversees the window of the ocean at night. Rhoa and Agent 6 leave to go after the Black Faith in the Eris Falcon. While in the ship, Felice and Agent 5 read the books that they've bought at the library; which consist of the legendary heroes of the Eris Havens. Journeys Chapter books Unity: A Splatoon Story Octavio: A Splatoon Story Ascentia: A Splatoon Story Anime Splatoon Destinies Trivia *The Akras Starlet is the only idol in Splatoon to be portrayed by a celebrity pop-star. *At the age of 33, she's the oldest idol in Splatoon in terms of age, which behind is the Octo Girls (24 to 26) *The Akras Starlet is the only Splatoon idol to have decipherable lyrics. This was because the lyrics and con-lang in Splatoon was written by the singer herself. As an challenge proposed by herself, she wanted her fandom to try the challenge of deciphering them on her live concert at NintendoCon 2023 with exclusive songs. Notably, her music videos were also on "FeliceHannahVEVO", her VEVO channel, also with the option for her so-called Eeling lyrics. **It's also worth noting that on the Nintendo Direct music video from the segment that talks about the Akras Starlet, her song that she performs "On My Knees" is subbed in Eeling, which gave fans that Eeling might be an actual language, which they were correct. This wasn't the first time a Splatoon song was subtitled with in-game conlangs, the first time was the Splatoon 1 direct with the Squid Sisters. *Unlike the other idols, as a celebrity idol, she also has her own stand-alone albums. As usual, she has two versions; the English version and her own Eeling language version in her physical albums. Some Eeling songs that are in her stand-alone albums are not seen in the games themselves. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Fan Characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Females